Bella's Choice
by f-f-o
Summary: so this is my version of how Jacob tells Bella that he loves her minus the punch in the face and how the love triangle continues
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to start this by saying that this is my first fan fiction and that I'm still only in high school so try to keep an open mind and please review this and give me some tips on how to do better. (Trust me I know that I'll need the advice)**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have been becoming distant lately, so what happens when Jake come over and confesses his love to Bella. (My version of how Jake tells Bella he loves her but with a different outcome.)

**BPOV **

Wait, what just happened? Here I lay on my bed after what a dreamless sleep which, believe me is weird for me. I realize that I'm alone and although before that upset me I was getting used to sleeping on my own. After we came back from Italy I remember that there wasn't one night that I could stand not being with Edward, but everything seems to be changing. For quite some time now Edward hadn't been over to help me fall asleep or had been here when I woke up and I was strangely okay with that.

For the past couple of weeks now Edward had slowly been backing away from me and we had been spending less time together. Yet for some reason I was okay with it and I didn't feel as though I missed him or needed him there to hold me together. I guess I'm playing it off as me finally becoming less dependent on him.

I headed downstairs still in my pajamas (which consist of a ratty t-shirt and boy shorts) to make myself some breakfast. When I enter the kitchen there on the table is a note from Charlie saying that he went fishing, it's Sunday which meant he'd be gone all day.

As I begin to look through the fridge to see what I would make myself there was a knock on the door. That's weird, I hadn't been expecting anyone and Charlie was out.

As I opened the door I saw Jacob there and instantly he smiled _my _smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I hadn't seen him in forever and I when I saw him I realized how much I had actually missed him.

"Hey Bells" he said. I hadn't seen him since after I had come back from Italy and he had gotten me in trouble, but I always worried about him because I knew how he felt about me and I didn't like hurting him. He had been my sun when Edward was away and now I still don't know how I see myself with him.

I was brought out of my mental rant went I look up and saw Jacob look awkwardly around because I hadn't answered him yet.

"Well aren't you gonna invite me in".

"Of course sorry Jacob, it's just that I'm just a little shocked to see you here"

"Well by the looks of your clothes I can tell you weren't expecting anyone". By this time he had walked in and we were now sitting on the couch in living room facing each other. I looked down at my clothes and instantly blushed when I realized what I was wearing.

"Hey don't be embarrassed I don't mind" he said while smiling and wiggling his eye brows.

Of course this only made me blush even more and then I smacked him playfully on the chest.

"HEY, is that the kind of welcome I get for coming to visit you". He said while rubbing his chest and giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Jake, you brought that one on yourself not me"

"Fine whatever it's my fault, I'm just so glad to see you". All of sudden he picked me up and placed my in his lap while embracing me in one of his breath taking hugs.

He finally loosened hold on me, but never took his arms off of me or me off his lap.

In reality I didn't mind though because this was what it was like when Edward had left me; Jake and I had become close and he was like my own personal sun. I couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back. Our faces where now just inches away and we were gazing into each other's eyes and I could see the love in his eyes and also the determination in them.

Without warning he pulled me even closer to him and rested his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and once again looking in my eyes and saying "I love you Isabella Swan and I want you to choose me instead of him".

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I couldn't describe the feeling of his warm lips on mine, it was such a different sensation with the warmer temperature and softer skin. I knew however that I was with Edward but I didn't fight his kiss and before I knew it I was moving my lips with his. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly and molded to one another's mouths. And then I felt his tongue trace my lips and I moaned lightly at the feeling. He then tugged on my lips with his teeth and understood what he meant and allowed him access to my mouth.

As I opened my mouth I felt his tongue enter my mouth and we both moaned from the contact. I couldn't believe I was doing this to think that this morning I had been dreaming about almost having sex with Edward and now I was making out with Jake, could my life get any more complicated?

As I was mentally ranting in my head Jake had placed his hand on the back of my neck and my lower back and had shifted me in his lap so that now I was straddling him. My hands somehow found their way to his hair and started gripping it while our tongues fought each other for dominance.

We finally pulled back, gasping for breath and when I looked at him I realized he was waiting for a response from me to what he had said earlier before we attacked each other mouths.

I thought about what he had said, _"Bella, I love you and I want you to choose me instead of him" _as I thought about his words and what I felt when we kissed each other I realized that I loved him too.

I looked into his eyes that held a hopeful expression and said "Jake I think that I love you too".

Then the biggest smile broke out across Jake's face and he lifted both him and me off of the couch and started to hug me and spin me around.

I couldn't help but laugh at his actions and smile because of the joy he had.

Then I suddenly remembered about my vampire _boyfriend_ and said "Jake I think we need to talk about this"

He put me down and looked down at me with a confused expression.

"But what's there to talk about you said you loved me too" he said.

"I know what I said and what I feel and although I do love you and want to be with you we have to remember that technically I'm still going out with Edward".

"Well if you're worried about that that blood sucker I can break it to him easily if you want" he said with a smug expression. I smacked his arm and said "Jake I owe him more than that, I have to tell him face to face"

"But what if he gets mad and hurts you or doesn't let you get away and come back to me" he said with no smugness left in his expression but instead it was replaced with worry. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek and he leaned in to it and closed his eyes.

"Jake you know he'd never hurt me, but I need to do this, so you should go back to La Push and I'll got meet you there once I'm done"

"Do you have any idea how stressed I'm gonna be just waiting for you there" he opened his eyes and looked at me with deep longing in them.

"Jake don't worry once I finish this we'll be together I promise, okay?"

"fine I just hope you know what you're doing"

"I do now leave so I can get ready and get to you quicker" I said stepping away from him.

"Okay, I'm leaving" he said as he headed to the door, then he turned around and headed back to me saying "but this I need for the road" and with that he lifted me up and kissed me so much passion that my the by time he put me back down my head was spinning slightly.

He looked at me with a satisfied expression and finally left out the door leaving me wanting more of him. Then I remembered what I had to do and headed upstairs to get changed.

I headed into the kitchen and dialed the familiar number suddenly very nervous. The phone rung for one ring before he picked up the phone. He didn't say anything but I knew he was there.

"Edward can you come over, we need to talk".

~End~

**Okay so I know that everything happened very suddenly and that Bella seems as though she easily moving from one guy to the next but please review and help me out. Also I'm wondering if anyone can come up with a good back story to how the Bella got to this point. So writing a short story of them after Italy and how they began distancing themselves. Again thanks for reading and go easy cause I know its kinda bad but hey **it's** my 1****st**** fanfic.**


	2. Update

**Update on Bella's Choice**

Hey everyone I know most will be annoyed with this update seeing as how it's not a new chapter, but I just wanted to thank everyone for the supportive comments and reviews that I have been getting. I was extremely shocked to see that most of you enjoyed my story and want more. However I have been in a little rut/writers block when it come to the story. So if anyone has some awesome suggestions as to where they want to see the story progress, then please keep reviewing or email me and give me your suggestions.

Again I would love getting any sort of suggestion/recommendation so that I can update this story quicker for everyone that's been asking for me to do so.

So thank you once again for your reviews and please feel free to continue them and help me out with the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here is my second chapter to Bella's choice and hopefully you like it. **

**Please comment and review. **

**BPOV **

I had just hung up the phone and Edward had agreed to come over. Even though I knew that I was calling him over so that I could break up with him, I wasn't as nervous I thought I should or would be.

I had called Edward two minutes ago, which meant that I still had a few minutes left if he was coming in the Volvo.

Now for some reason though I don't know how I'm going to do this or even approach the matter at hands. I knew that Edward would feel hurt, but honestly we had been so distance lately that it felt right to do this. Maybe that's why he was distancing himself too, maybe Alice had a vision or something of us breaking up and he already knew which was why he was backing off.

I quickly shook off that thought seeing as how I hadn't even thought of how I was going to do this.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door.

I quickly sprinted to the door, and opened it. There in front of me stood the man that I had once thought I would die for, give up everything for. I looked at his face and his chiseled features and like usual I felt my breath being taken away by his beauty. However when my eyes reached his I didn't find myself lost in his topaz eyes.

I was quickly brought out of my thinking when I heard him snarl and saw his lip curl up along with his nose scrunch.

"Edward what's wrong"

"I can smell that dog Bella. I can smell him all over you. I can even smell him on your lips" he said angrily. Since returning from Italy Edward had prohibited me from seeing Jacob or any of the other wolves for that matter because he felt it was too dangerous. I could tell that he's realization that I had come into contact with Jacob angered him and also hurt him, although he was trying to hide it.

"Edward can you please come in so that we can talk"

"Bella I can't stand his smell, can we at least talk outside so that I can't smell him as much"

"Okay Edward that's fine"

We walked outside and around the house to the back where anyone hardly ever went. I stopped walking and turned around to see Edward with one of the most hurtful expressions on his face.

"Your breaking you with me aren't you, and don't try to spare my feeling because clearly you didn't think of me when that dog was all over you" he said

"Edward this really can't come as a surprise to you, can it. I mean we barely see each other anymore and when we are together I feel like you distance yourself"

"Bella I've been doing that because I thought that you might need space form me so that your life wasn't revolved around our relationship, like it was before I left"

I could hear the desperation in his voice and I knew that I was cracking. I never liked seeing him hurt and I barely ever did because he always controlled his emotions around me. Now that his emotions were plain across his face I knew that I was feeling more sympathy towards him.

"Bella I love you too much, and I can't stand it if you leave me"

There was such desperation in his voice that I finally felt my resolve crack and I went up and hugged him. I knew I still smelled like Jacob, but I couldn't take being away from him any longer. When we touched I suddenly felt that bolt of electricity run through me once again like it used to when we first fell in love. He didn't pull away, but instead held me tighter as if he was afraid if he let me go that he would never get to hold me again. Now I knew I couldn't leave him, not now that I had felt that spark once again. Seeing him like that I felt the need to comfort him and I felt my love for him start to serge.

But how could that even be possible I mean just a couple of minutes before Edward got here, i was telling Jake that I loved him. Could I really be in love with two people? Sure Edward is my first love and I will always have feelings fr him, but is it possible for me to have feelings for someone else too. Right at that moment I realised that I did love both of them and I knew what I had to do.

"Edward I won't leave you"

He pulled away and looked into my eyes with so much hope.

"Really Bella, you'll stay, you'll still love me"

I thought about this for a moment. Did I want to lead him on and keep his hopes up when i didn't even know what I wanted yet? Could I really be that selfish? Apparently today the answer was yes.

"Edward I do love you I just now realize that I love Jacob too, I mean when you left me he was there to pick up the pieces and put me back together, I just didn't realize until today that I actually had feelings for him"

"So are you picking him over me then, are you going to leave me Bella? Because if you do I don't know how I'd survive"

"Edward I'm not leaving you, I just want to ask you to give me some time to think about all of this, I mean I just saw Jake and told him I love him and now I see you and realize that I'm in love with you too! I just don't know what to do and I can't bear to hurt anyone, so I just need time to think this through"

I looked at Edward, pleading with him, and when he looked back he looked almost broken. He looked into my eyes searching for something, and when he found it he sighed and nodded.

"Fine Bella, if time is what you need I'll give you that, just know though, that I'll be waiting for you and even if you don't choose me, I'll always be waiting"

With that he turned, with his head hung low, and walked away without saying anything else. Tears started to flood my eyes and I didn't know what else to do except stand there and star at nothing.

What had I done? I had kissed Jake and told him I loved him, which I knew was true, but having my talk with Edward and realizing that I still loved him, I mean who did I love more? How was I going to choose between these two and break one of their hearts?

I walked back inside and picked up the phone and called Jake. He picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Bell-" he started but I cut him off

"Jake listen and don't speak please, I know that I love you, but after my talk with Edward I realize I still love him too. I know that this isn't fair to you, but I just need time and space from both of you right now in order to think. Please respect my wishes and I'll call you when I've figured this out" with that I hung up not even allowing him to talk.

How could I be causing all this pain? Not just to myself, but to two other people.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:00pm. I had spent almost all day causing this mess. I hadn't even eaten but I didn't care, I left the room and made my way to the stairs.

Each step I took felt like if my feet were made of lead, and were weighing me down, just like my heart felt heavy. I finally made it to my room and I just walked over to my bed and I lay down. I started to feel the familiar whole in my chest just that this time I had caused it.

I once again curled into an all too familiar position and held myself together, welcoming the unconsciousness that I wished would take over me soon.

**Okay so I know that this chapter was again really short and that things keep going quickly, but I thought that it adds something to the drama and suspense. Anyway tell me what you guys think, also i know Bella again is being really indecisive but hey she's young.**

**Anyway keep reviewing/commenting.**


End file.
